James Kyson Lee
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | module = | rr = I Jae-Hyeok | mr = Yi Chaehyŏk }} }} James Kyson Lee (born December 13, 1975) is a Korean-born American actor best known for his role of Ando Masahashi on the NBC television series Heroes. Early life Kyson-Lee was born in Seoul, South Korea. Kyson-Lee moved with his family to New York City at the age of 10, where he later attended the Bronx High School of Science. He studied communications at Boston University and the New England Institute of Art. Acting career In the summer of 2001, he moved to Los Angeles. There he began training in jazz singing, musical theater, and acting. He performed improv with L.A. based Asian-American improv troupe 'Room To Improv', and studied comedy at The Groundlings, Upright Citizens Brigade, and i.O. West in Los Angeles. In his first-ever television audition, he landed a guest-starring role on the CBS television drama JAG. His most famous role is that of Ando Masahashi on the NBC drama series Heroes. A recurring character in the first season, he was upgraded to the main cast for the second. Kyson-Lee also appeared in the CSI episode "Say Uncle". Filmography * Celebrity Ghost Stories (2009) * WWII in HD (2009) -- voice of Jimmie Kanaya * Star Runners (2009) – Lei Chen * How to make love to a Woman (2009) – Aaron * Necrosis (2009) – Jerry * Hard Breakers (2009) – Evan * White on Rice (2009) – Tim Kim * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) – Korean Translator (1 episode – "Say Uncle") * Akira's Hip Hop Shop (2008) - Akira * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008) – voice of Shang Tsung * Shutter (2008) – Ritsuo * Asian Stories (Book 3) (2006) – Jim Lee * Big Dreams Little Tokyo (2006) – Murakami * Las Vegas – Joon Ho Park (2007) * Heroes – Ando Masahashi (2006–2010) * On the Rocks (2006) – Donald Park * Heist (2006) – Universal Studio Guide * Doberman (2005) – Johnny * The West Wing (2004) – Chinese Translator Zheng * Threat Matrix (2004) – Vargas Killer * All About the Andersons (2003) – Josh * JAG (2003) – Lieutenant Pak (1 episode, 2003) Other activities James dubbed his voice over the actor for Shang Tsung in the video game: Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Kyson-Lee represented the Rest of the world team in 2010 Soccer Aid,Soccer Aid - Rest of the World team ITV Entertainment a British charity soccer match in aid of UNICEF. During which he attempted to take a corner kick in the manner of a throw in. The Rest of the World team defeated their opponents England after a penalty shoot-out. References External links * James Kyson-Lee's Official website * * Official Twitter page * LA Times article Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American actors of Korean descent Category:Boston University alumni Category:American people of Korean descent Category:Korean immigrants to the United States Category:People from Seoul ar:جيمس كايسون لي de:James Kyson Lee es:James Kyson Lee fr:James Kyson Lee ko:제임스 기선 리 id:James Kyson Lee it:James Kyson Lee he:ג'יימס קייסון לי hu:James Kyson Lee nl:James Kyson Lee ja:ジェームズ・キーソン・リー no:James Kyson Lee pt:James Kyson Lee fi:James Kyson Lee sv:James Kyson Lee tr:James Kyson Lee